Camera cases cover the entire camera and they are usually made of a stiff material such as leather. Accordingly, when it becomes necessary to load, unload or operate said camera the removal of said case can be an adventure which results in awkward delays and which can lead ultimately to a lost photo opportunity. This problem is even more acute when two cameras are jointly used.
It is not uncommon for photographers to use more than one camera during picture-taking sessions. One may contain a specialty lens or a high speed color film for taking action photos while another may be equipped with black and white film for still photographs.
In such instances it is desirable to have on hand several cameras so that the photographer can use one or the other camera without having to remove the case in which they are housed.
There are presently available several types of dual-camera holders but they are neither compact or uncomplicated and, therefore, no one of them has gained widespread acceptance.
For these reasons, I describe herein a novel camera-carrying apparatus which is both unobtrusive and easy to use.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which conveniently holds several cameras in tandem so that they may be used quickly or in rapid succession.
It is a further object to provide means for releasably securing a camera to said apparatus and thus minimizing the risk of loss due to theft or negligence.
Another object provides means for securing various camera-related equipment to said apparatus as, for example, a lens mount or the like.
Still another object relates to the joining of said apparatus to a second identical apparatus so as to provide a tandem device having enhanced camera-carrying capability.
These and other objects are more fully described in the following description.